


Jacket

by Arlana



Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oohira Reon, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Semi Eita, One Shot, Platonic Reon/Semi, Reon is a good friend, Scenting, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Shovel Talk, Specifically Reon Shovel Talks Ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Shiratorizawa 2020 FanweekDay 6: Jacket“Well, maybe I should.”“Should what?”“Go up and kiss him senseless as you so nicely put it.”
Relationships: Oohira Reon & Semi Eita, Oohira Reon & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oohira Reon/Yamagata Hayato (Implied), Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807885
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol placeholder title until I can think of something else.
> 
> ABO fics are like a guilty pleasure of mine. But I can be picky about them but I do appreciate how much freedom for variety and interpretation there is! Here is my sad attempt at it.
> 
> It is very satisfying to see my drafts finally empty after a month of all these fics just sitting there. I still don't have a fic planned for tomorrow, the final day of STZ fanweek, please stay tuned to see if I can churn out one last fic in a day or if this is the end for me!
> 
> (Though the UshiSemi tag is really close to 100 fics and I REALLY want it to finally hit 3-digits...)

Semi is a nester. Not all Omegas are, but it was a common enough trait that he never had a problem procuring the necessary items for his nest. Over the years he had taken to a habit of having at least a few articles of clothing for a nest on his bed at all times, or at the very least in the days preceeding his heats. His friends and teammates were a great help, even though most of them were Alphas and Betas and couldn't exactly relate. They were gracious enough to hand over whatever Semi needed for a nest when asked and sometimes even checked in to see if he wanted anything else; the constant scent of friends soothing something needy deep within him.

Without them Semi is sure that he'd be a less than pleasant Omega most of the time.

Gathering up all the older shirts and jackets and scarves from his friends Semi throws them in his laundry basket. Their scents had been long lost and buried underneath his own and it was time that they were returned to their rightful owners.

He makes a mental note to ask further in advance of his heat than last time.

It had become a ritual of sorts over the years. His first year at Shiratorizawa was the first time he'd ever been away from home, the new environment coupled with all the exciting unfamiliar smells proved to be overwhelming to say the least. His upperclassmen had done their best in welcoming a new and young Omega on to the team, but the newness of it all had still made him awfully anxious. The only small comfort had been Reon's familiar scent and his own nest in their shared dorm room.

Their arrangement was uncommon to say the least, an Alpha and Omega rooming together was certainly contentious, but, Semi was nothing if not an Omega with a stubborn streak. He had fought tooth and nail to be able to room with someone familiar and trusted, regardless of their dynamics. It had taken days and several meetings with administration and counselors and stuffy older people but he managed to be enough of an annoyance to get his way. Of course, he had made concessions where he needed to and was placed on birth control that also doubled as a mild suppressant. A risk apparently associated with letting an Alpha and Omega room together he was told.

Understandable in hindsight now that he was older, but, in the heat of the moment Semi had thought it preposterous. Reon was probably the last person who would've laid a finger on Semi, they'd known each other since they were children! He was more likely to try and fend off any unwanted Alphas on behalf of Semi than try anything unsavory. And if he did Semi could more than take care of it himself, he wasn't helpless. 

Despite hardly being two weeks apart in age Reon had somehow become a protective figure while he was away from home. Needless to say, Semi trusted Reon deeply and was personally offended at even the implication that Reon would try in anyway to take advantage of him. Reon—bless him—had merely smiled and talked him down from the impending rage before coercing him into begining his birth control regimen that same night they had moved in. The irony of it all—at least as far as Semi was concerned—was that Reon ended up having the fattest crush on their Beta Libero and had shown no real interest in Semi in their three years living together (as if either party didn’t already know).

Grabbing the handles on his hamper Semi makes his way out of the room and toward the stairwell for the short trek down to the laundry facilities.

Two hours and a load of laundry later Semi finally has all of the clothing folded and organized into piles based on ownership. Reon's stack of stolen shirts laid neatly on his bed beside a pillow Semi had also nabbed at some point. Awaiting to be put away as soon as their owner returned from his studying. 

With text messages sent out Semi curls up on the bed, careful not to jostle the clothes, to patiently wait as his friends come to collect their belongings. A rhythmic knock comes much sooner than expected, alerting him to a guest, and with a quick _‘come in’_ Semi is greeted by Hayato.

“Hey! Brought you some stuff to trade.” The Beta gingerly hands over a favourite hoodie before picking up his tee shirts.

“Oh. Thanks. But, uh, you sure? I don’t really need stuff for a nest _right_ now.”

“Oh, yeah I know. I was readin' some stress management stuff and came across something about how stress affects the different dynamics differently. Figured you'd like to have it in case you get stressed, since you nest all the time. Comfort nesting was what I think it's called?” Hayato scratches his chin in thought, attempting to recall the specifics of the article, “Anyways, prep classes for entrance exams are comin' up and thought it could help.”

Semi is greatly touched by the small gesture. The two spend time chatting about various topics and Semi doesn't miss how often Hayato’s eyes wandered toward Reon's side of their room. He decides to return the favour and informs the other of Reon's secret study spot, and heavily implies how he should indeed join his oh so lonely roommate since Semi would have to stay in their room for the foreseeable future.

Semi spends his afternoon working through homework and some various hobbies as one by one his teammates swing by to pick up their clothing. Reon eventually returns to drop off his things and the two make their way down to the dining hall for to join their friends for dinner.

°°°

Ushijima comes by one day shortly before Semi’s next heat was due. His sudden appearance not unwelcomed, but unexpected. Clutched in hand was a familiar item, its bold maroon a stark contrast to the pure white—a standard Shiratorizawa track jacket. It was the jacket that Ushijima had always easily handed over whenever Semi asked; the same one he had out grown the year prior.

Semi had hardly even mentioned needing anything for a nest to his friends and the only person that could even have an inkling of his impending heat was Reon. Perhaps Shirabu as well, since the younger Omega would have an easier time pinpointing the subtle scent change. Regardless, Semi was certain that while his captain was observant, he couldn't have been paying _that_ much attention to have noticed the initial gradual onset.

“What can I do for you, Wakatoshi?” Semi greets, shuffling some items around on his desk as he offered the other the desk chair.

“Forgive me for being intrusive, Eita.” Ushijima begins as soon as he is seated, “Your heat will be soon, correct?”

“Uh, yeah actually. My heat is happening sometime next weekend…? Why are you asking?”

Ushijima spares a glance down at the item in his hand before offering it to him. “I would like for you to have my old jacket.”

“Uh, thanks? I didn't realize you were so…aware of my heat. I’ll have it back to you as soon as I can.” He accepts the proffered jacket, gathering it neatly in his lap.

“I believe you may have misunderstood. You don't have to return it to me.”

Semi raises a brow curiously, “You're giving it to me. Like for good?”

“Yes. I will be happy to rescent it if you would like when my scent has worn off. But it is yours now if you would like it. I have no need for this anymore and you seem to like it.”

Ushijima fixes an unreadable look on him, almost expectant, and Semi isn’t sure what to say exactly so he settles for something simple, “Thank you, Wakatoshi. I really appreciate it. I’ll take care of it.” A smile tugging at his lips.

Something deep within Semi compels him to try on the jacket, something oddly akin to impatience. Slipping it over his own frame Semi is not surprised to find that it was large and baggy, however it was at the same time just right. He fights the urge to bury his face into the collar of the jacket and inhale the familiar scent, tendrils of spice and musk curling all around him, safe and warm. Semi finds himself snuffing out the beginnings of a pleased purr, unsure if that was an appropriate response. His expression however must have been telling, Ushijima's features relax and his intense gaze gives way to something a shade softer.

 _Almost satisfied?_ Semi wonders idly.

°°°

“Eita, he _gave_ you his old jacket.” Reon jerks upward, displacing Semi who whines petulantly, having just lost his human pillow. They had—had, being the operative word—been cuddling on Reon's bed. The Alpha had finally been allowed back from his scheduled banishment of their shared dorm room (though, he got to spend the few days in the spare bed of Hayato's dorm so he wasn't complaining) now that Semi's most recent heat had passed. Though his post-heat symptoms necessitated some constant physical contact in order to avoid becoming touch starved; Reon was the ever gracious and accommodating friend who offered wonderful cuddles.

“Yeah, and?” Semi levels a displeased look at the other before motioning him to lay back down. He does not comply as desired. Semi frowns at the amused look playing on Reon's gentle features. He was being teased and he didn’t know what for.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but, I’m fairly sure that’s the first step in more…more traditional courting. It’s a subtle way of gauging interest and staking a claim. And you accepted, next thing you know, there'll be actual gifts.”

They were silent for a moment as Semi processed the words, pink starting to bloom on his cheeks as he may or may not have preened at the newfound realization. He tries to splutter out a response, but words get caught in his throat and Semi can only squeak out a noise.

“Oh.”

Reon looked far too smug.

True to Reon's suspicions Ushijima almost immediately begins giving Semi things. It starts off simple, with gestures that Semi doesn’t catch on to right away. Things like buying him his favourite snacks or drinks, he often finds them on his desk and perhaps occasionally Ushijima gives them to him in person. But then it soon escalates to small trinkets and things that Ushijima says reminded him of the other. His occasional trips back home to visit his mother never fails to yield something new for Semi's growing collection of gifts. 

“He's definitely courting you.” Reon says offhandedly one day, inspecting the latest gift: a tiny music box crafted from wood with a beautiful tree carved on the lid. A little melody plays when the lid is lifted and Semi immediately recognizes the tune.

“If he is, this is very old-fashioned of him.” Semi says, willing his blush to subside and trying not to look too pleased.

Reon huffs out a laugh, shaking his head before shutting the lid, “If? Eita, he definitely is. Wakatoshi certainly always struck me as the traditional type. The fact that you're going along with it is what’s surprising.”

“Hey!” Semi yells indignantly, jutting out his lower lip in a pout, “what's that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just saying, you never seemed like the type to be patient enough for this slow courting stuff. I thought by now you would have marched up to him and, like, kiss him senseless or something. You're the last person I’d peg for the demure bashful type.” Reon jokingly wraps his arms around Semi, squeezing much harder than he usually does and making a show of being extra apologetic. 

Semi lets out a petulant huff, eyes wandering to the array to knick-knacks and trinkets that now adorned his once empty desk, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Well, maybe I should.”

“Should what?”

“Go up and kiss him senseless as you so nicely put it.”

“I’m not stopping you. God knows you've been pining for over a year now; Satori is tired of you making eyes at him—his words not mine. I’m just glad that if it’s Wakatoshi I won't have to threaten him within an inch of his life as much.”

“I can take care of myself.” Semi mutters half-heartedly, smiling at the care laced in the other's voice and leaning into the familiar touch.

“I know, I know. But it’s the principle of a thing…and I promised your parents and your cousin that I would. Any Alpha that wants to get to you has to go through me first.”

“You're hardly a typical aggressively scary type. I don't think anyone even thinks you _can_ be one.”

“True, but I do have a very good way with words and the height helps. That’s more than enough to keep most of them away. But, I will most certainly do what I have to, to keep the creeps off you.”

“Whatever. Let's get ready for bed.”

°°°

Semi catches only a glimpse of Reon and Ushijima leaving the latter’s classroom when lunchtime rolls around. He watches curiously as the two disappear down the staircase, Reon obviously leading the way, before turning and heading back down the hall. 

Hopefully Tendou hasn't left for lunch yet.

Afternoon practice was grueling, more so than usual. Washijo had been working the team extra hard that week and they are beyond relieved when the final whistle blows signaling the end of their last scrimmage.

They exit the court at a leisurely pace, chatting up a storm about any and all topics as they settled down for cool down stretches before they are dismissed for the night.

Semi trailed behind his teammates into the locker room and subsequently the showers. He takes his time to wash off a the sweat and grime of a long day, carefully listening as his teammates move around the locker room and the voices fade. Semi quickly dresses before packing away his practice shirt and shorts. Neatly arranging his bags on the bench before taking a seat.

He spies Reon at the far end of the row, organizing his bag before slinging it across a shoulder. The Alpha offers him an encouraging smile and nod before departing. Leaving Semi almost alone.

The minutes tick by agonizingly slow, the seconds stretched into small eternities as he listens to the water of the still running shower. Semi runs his fingers over one another, tugging and pulling to help relieve some of the discomfort in his knuckles, restlessly biting at his bottom lip.

Eventually, the water is turned off and the room falls silent. Ushijima emerges, white towel wrapped tightly around his hips scanning the locker room for their teammates with a curious look. His eyes land on Semi, still sitting on the bench and looking mildly flustered. Neither break the silence as he dresses, Semi's eyes pointedly looked anywhere but Ushijima.

“Wakatoshi?” Semi finally speaks up, his voice softer than usual, once Ushijima is fully dressed and packed up his bag. He raises to meet Semi, tilting his head in a motion that said _‘go on'_ , “Reon—he, uh, he said something the other day and I’ve been thinking about a lot recently. Have-have you been trying to…court me?”

Brown eyes shift downward momentarily as the gnawing on lips return before flickering back up to fully meet Ushijima's. The subtle crease in his brows and down turn of his lips catches Semi off guard. Confusion.

_Had he been wrong?_

“If—if that’s not it then we can just—”

“Was I not clear in my intentions?”

“Uh, what?” Now it was Semi's turn to furrow his brows.

Ushijima steps forward, decreasing the space between them dramatically, eyes clear and all-consuming in a way Semi had always presumed only happened with volleyball, his breath barely ghosting over the setter's lips, “I apologize if I was unclear before. I would very much like to pursue you in courting if you will accept.”

Semi dumbly nods, relieved that he hadn't been mistaken. Not wanting to waste his breath with words he bunches Ushijima's shirt in his fists and yanks him down for a heated kiss. 

Their teeth knock together initially and it took some finesse but when their mouths _finally_ slot together Semi moans just a little. There was nothing tentative or hesitant about their kiss, the firm press demanding and needy. Ushijima's hands come up to grip his hips, pulling him close until they were flush together, running his tongue against the seam of wet pink lips, nipping at the slightly abused skin.

Granting access Semi welcomes the invading muscle, his mouth filling with Ushijima’s taste. The older Alpha tasted rich and of a mild spice, like cinnamon and something distinctly similar to his scent. He is acutely aware of his body being maneuvered around, his back soon coming into contact with the cool lockers behind him, his knees buckle slightly at the suddenness of it all. Ushijima’s weight bears down to pin him to the metal and is the only thing keeping Semi upright. He can't do much more than helplessly moan as his captain eagerly explored, grasping at the back of his shirt as rough hands never once let go of his hips.

Pulling away for much needed air Ushijima's eyes were dark, pupils blown wide, swallowing up olive irises.

Running a tongue over his lips Semi watches carefully as Ushijima immediately zeros in on the movement. If his lips weren't swollen and red before from his constant chewing they certainly were now.

Ducking his head Ushijima presses up against Semi once more, he mouths at the junction of the setter's jaw, licking and sucking at the perfectly bare skin until it bruises a deep purple. Only then does he let go.

He presses his nose in the crook of Semi's neck inhaling a deep breath, a low rumbling sound of satisfaction comes from his chest and he hears the Omega squeak in surprise. Rubbing at the scent gland Ushijima thoroughly scents him before pulling back. Though blushing rather furiously Semi looked very pleased, he too leans up and returns the favor, leaving his own scent all over Ushijima.

°°°

“So, I saw you and Reon walking off during lunch today. What did he say to you?” Semi finally asks, the curiosity getting the better of him as they walk back to the dorms for dinner.

“Would you like to hear it word for word or a more condensed variant? I was unaware that Reon possessed such a...threateningly colorful vocabulary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reon/Semi is my all time favourite platonic relationship and I LIVE for them being soft and close and intimately comfortable with one another. Also live for the idea that Reon is a soft unassuming Alpha and Semi as a brash and stubborn Omega.
> 
> Might write a bonus short of Reon giving Ushijima the shovel talk and it lowkey either flying over Ushijima's head or he takes it too seriously. Thoughts?


	2. Missing Scene: Shovel Talk Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am and I didn't want to sleep until I had this finished and posted, mostly because I was like 98% done and was impatient.
> 
> So here we have Reon giving Ushijima the shovel talk and protecting Semi's honor (that is an exaggeration but also, he would)
> 
> I wanted to keep this short but somehow it was 1k and I'm not completely happy with it. But enjoy I guess?

“Wakatoshi! Could I steal you for a minute?” Reon calls and Ushijima's attention is drawn to the classroom door where the other unexpectedly stood. His usual smile in place.

With a firm nod Ushijima finishes packing up his school bag and stands, sparing a glance back at Yamagata who had a curious look on his face and wordlessly follows Reon out the door. They walk in a companionable silence for a moment, descending the stairs that lead to some of the free areas that students liked to mill around.

“Sorry to have to grab you so suddenly, but I figured that I better do it before lunch.” Reon says as they turn a corner, moving against the flow of students making their way to the dining halls or meeting up with friends.

“If it is something important than the sooner the better.”

Reon hums lightly as they take another turn down a nearly vacant hallway and come to stop at a vending machine. Without a word he pulls out his wallet and pays for two cans of cold lychee green tea, handing one off to Ushijima before leading him over to a bench tucked away in a corner by the staircase and away from any unwanted eyes.

“Take a seat, Wakatoshi.” Reon says before settling down himself a quiet _“There we go.”_ leaving his lips before he pops open the can to take a sip.

Ushijima does as asked, curiously eyeing the other for any clue as to what was going on.

“Eita is my best friend—and very dear to me—and I am sure dear to you as well, Wakatoshi, which is why we are having this conversation. I am under strict promises to take care of him while we are here and I am happy to do so, and that means taking care of things like _this_.” Reon begins, making a vague motion at the empty space between them.

Ushijima raises a confused brow but nods along anyways.

“So,” he takes another sip, “I just wanted to talk, about Eita and you, and your intentions while we're at it.”

“Where would you like to start?” Ushijima poses after a long second, processing the other's words and unsure of what he should be saying. Reon was not giving a hint as to what he was looking for.

“Well, I guess you can start with whether or not you’re trying to court Eita. And if so, how serious you are.” Reon's usually expressive brown eyes are difficult to read, the warmth in them has been tamped down and subdued, replaced with something inquisitive yet hard. Ushijima can't recall a time Reon has looked so _threateningly_ serious.

Ushijima takes a moment to collect his thoughts, still unsure of what to say. Eventually he gets a few words out, starting with the obvious, “I do indeed intend to court Eita in earnest. I have given him…things, and he seems receptive.”

“Acceptable. Your intentions?” Reon prompts, cutting straight to the chase, still unreadable.

“I-I like Eita…? No, that is not a question. I like Eita.” Ushijima repeats, more clearly as Reon urges him to say more, “He is someone I also care for deeply in more than the ways that I care for all of our friends. He is someone whom I greatly respect for his drive and passion to push himself and others. He is honest in ways that many are not and may perhaps be the first person I have been romantically interested in. I would like to have the opportunity to make him happy, and if he will accept me, for as long as I can. And, if I must be completely honest I do recognize and find him very attractive.”

“I see.” Reon grows silent. He seemed to be thinking. Ushijima patiently waits as the seconds tick lost in his own thought before Reon breaks the silence, “Between the two of us, I certainly am not losing to you in strength, and I can take you in a fight.”

“I do not doubt that.” Ushijima replies honestly. While he may have dominated the spotlight at Shiratorizawa and beyond Ushijima is well aware that Reon is not a player to scoff at. They were equals in many ways having endured the same rigid training year after year together and Ushijima certainly does not want to encounter that strength off the court.

“Good. Then you understand that regardless of our relationship that if you do _anything_ that makes Eita unhappy or uncomfortable, I will _absolutely_ have to return it tenfold.”

“Of course.”

“That also means that I trust you to take care of him and treat him well, like the most precious thing you have _ever_ had the pleasure of caring for. Understood? Japan's rising star and top 3 Ace or not Wakatoshi, Eita sheds _one_ ,” He holds up a single index figure to emphasize; voice dropping into a low growl that Ushijima instinctively recognizes at the one Alphas make when they are sizing up another, challenging them, “one tear, and I _will_ be burying your ass six feet under. _That’s a_ _fucking promise_.”

Ushijima is left without words, shocked into silence and biting back the urge to growl in return. But he does offer a stiff nod to show that he did understand. Despite the obvious threat Ushijima can't help but admire the fierce loyalty and love Reon possessed for Semi.

“Alrightly then, now that that is all cleared up, good talk.” Reon’s serious expression quickly morphs into his familar easygoing smile. He claps a hand onto Ushijima’s shoulder good naturedly, but with more force than necessary, fingers squeezing tightly—just to drive home the point of their conversation, “We should probably join everyone for lunch.”

The two stand and make their way toward the dining hall, Ushijima finally noticing that he had never opened his can of tea and briefly wonders if Semi would like it. It was his favourite brand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very interesting to write. I definitely feel like I overused italics but oh well.
> 
> Reon and Ushijima's official stats are matched in strength for a 5/5 so you bet your ass Reon could take Ushijima in a fight and would if he needed to. I don't really ever seeing Reon (or Ushijima) as being one to swear so it was interesting to having Reon drop the f-bomb.
> 
> I would also like to think that maybe the Team doesn't exactly take sides but everyone has a favourite between Semi and Ushijima and like would square up if one of them was out of line with the other. Tendou is 1000% team Ushijima and probably does try to shovel talk Semi (unsucessfully).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
